


Sneak a Peek

by totallycheesey



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Begging, Exhibitionism, M/M, Mavin, Slash, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 07:17:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2339810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallycheesey/pseuds/totallycheesey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin knew that Michael was watching...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sneak a Peek

                After the latest shoot for a new RT Short, Gavin was getting changed in his dressing room, which could be more appropriately called a storage unit with costumes. It was small, the floor and walls were blank cement, and there was the faint scent of cheap air freshener looming in the air. The fluorescent lights in the ceiling flickered about once every five seconds; enough to drive anyone crazy. Half the room was dominated by floor-to-ceiling stacks of cardboard boxes, which left only about ten square feet of space for him to change in. Gavin couldn’t find it in him to complain, though; they had already been shooting there for a week, and he was partially adjusted to the dank environment of what felt like a basement.

                He began pulling his shoes off first; he was dressed in a basic white button-up shirt, khakis, and dress shoes. It could hardly be called a costume in his book, but he didn’t own any of these things, so he had to change anyways. It was more of a nuisance to him than anything else, so he made sure to get it over with quickly, hardly wasting time in untying and yanking off black socks and shoes to reveal his long feet. He was just about to start on his pants when he felt the undeniable twinge of the feeling of being watched.

                His eyes rose to meet the beaten wood door. It was ajar by a mere crack, which didn’t bother Gavin, but it also meant that he could be right about someone watching him. And, if that someone was the one he suspected, it meant that he wanted to put on a show.

                Gavin bit his lip suggestively as his hands left the button of his pants, instead moving upwards to the buttons of his shirt. He took his time in unbuttoning the white shirt, revealing another inch of skin each time he did so. He couldn’t help but smirk at the crack in the door, daring the intruder to reveal themselves and help him undress.

                Soon, the shirt was showing a whole line of his tan skin to the watcher, from Gavin’s collar bone to his navel. He shed the article of clothing slowly, pulling one arm out, and then the other. He disposed of the shirt on the ground by his shoes. He would hang it up after he finished “entertaining.”

                Now that his chest was bare to all, Gavin went back to fiddling with the button of his khakis. For a second, he couldn’t quite get the zipper to unzip completely, but the issue was quickly resolved with one sharp tug on his part. He slid the shorts down his exposed thighs about halfway before turning to bend over, showing the backside of his flannel boxers off to the mysterious person behind the door. He eased the khakis down the length of the rest of his legs in a delayed pace to tease the intruder, and he was delighted to hear a muted sigh of frustration from the doorway behind him. He stepped out of his bunched-up shorts and added to the pile of clothes beside him.

                The question now was whether he would take of his undergarments or not.

                Before Gavin could decide if he was willing to risk nudity to appease the onlooker, the door burst open and he had to turn around to see that Michael, face red with irritation and slight arousal, was shutting the door behind him. His eyes met Gavin’s, and sooner than Gavin could breathe, Michael was wrapping an arm around Gavin’s waist and using the other to guide Gavin’s head into a heated kiss, Michael’s tongue quickly running over Gavin’s lips to gain admission to his boyfriend’s mouth. The British man complied by opening his mouth to Michael, who began running his tongue over Gavin’s teeth. Michael briefly disconnected from Gavin to push him into the wall opposite the door and leaned in for another passionate make-out session, their teeth clashing for a second because of Michael’s eagerness to get back into Gavin’s mouth.

                Gavin groaned quietly, the noise practically absorbed by Michael’s waiting mouth, and began to suck on Michael’s tongue. It was Michael’s turn to whimper, sounding nearly as pathetically needy as a child. He forced Gavin’s head in closer while pressing his body into Gavin’s more tightly, causing Gavin’s back to go flat against the cement wall behind him. He could feel Michael’s fingers threading through his hair to force Gavin to give him even more contact. Gavin’s tongue licked at the underside of Michael’s in response, and it was all Gavin could do not to moan when Michael shuddered at the action. The taste of Mr. Rage Quit: a spice quite like no other. However, Michael slowly retracted his tongue from Gavin’s mouth, Gavin grunting at the loss, and eventually removed himself completely, their lips still connected by a thin string of spit.

                Gasping frantically for the air he hadn’t realized he lacked, Gavin whispered, “Michael, what was that about?” as Michael lowered himself to his knees and looped his fingers in on both sides of Gavin’s waistband. Michael pulled at Gavin’s boxers until they slid down to reveal Gavin’s semi-hard cock, growing more aroused by the minute.

                A devious grin grew on Michael’s face as he licked his lips for good measure. “Don’t pretend to be innocent with me, you tease.”

                Gavin’s response faltered into an incoherent mess of syllables as Michael wrapped his wet lips around the head of Gavin’s cock. He had to take in a sharp breath as Michael licked at what he had in his mouth, testing it. Then, Michael looked up at him, Gavin’s dick hanging out of his mouth, and Gavin felt himself grow in arousal from that single imaged as his cheeks began to burn.

                Michael made quick work and relaxed his tense throat around Gavin to take in more and more of his arousal. Before too long, Michael’s lips were coasting to the base of Gavin’s cock, his nose meeting Gavin’s shaved skin. Gavin’s head hit the cement behind him at the sensation, basking in Michael’s actions. Michael allowed himself to adjust for a few seconds before swallowing around Gavin, taking him in deeper than Gavin had ever experienced.

                “Oh… Fuck, Michael, please…” he hissed, his hands capturing the back of Michael’s head and subconsciously pushing him down harder. Michael hollowed his cheeks to accommodate Gavin’s movements, allowing Gavin to pull his head back and slam him down as his cock tickled the back of his throat. The wet, squishy sounds of Michael’s lips around Gavin made Gavin blush harder as he continued to use Michael for his own means.

                However, as Michael began to feel Gavin’s fingers tense around his head, he quickly pulled off of Gavin and left his arousal exposed to the chilled air. Gavin groaned in protest but allowed Michael to move away to shed his clothing, his dark hoodie, shirt, pants, and boxers landing in the same pile as Gavin’s clothing. Gavin managed to pull his boxers completely off in that window of time and tossed them into the arrangement of clothing on the ground.

                When Michael was finally completely exposed, Gavin asked, “Do you have any lube or condoms?”

                “What kind of guy would I be if I didn’t?” True to his word, Michael had produced the mentioned implements from his wallet before discarding his clothes, the wrapper and tube in his hand.

                Gavin grinned as Michael rolled on the condom and spread some lubricant over his cock before spreading the same amount on the fingers of his right hand. “So, I’m guessing you like the show?”

                Michael murmured, “Yeah, you could probably say that,” as he neared Gavin. He leaned in and kissed Gavin’s cheek sweetly before whispering, “Turn around, hun.”

                Nearly whining in anticipation, Gavin turned to face the cool cement wall, pressing his chest against it as his arousal strained against his stomach, waiting for release. He turned his head to where only one side of his face was resting against the wall, facing the boxes in the corner of the room. He couldn’t see Michael, which made the situation all the more interesting.

                But he could certainly feel him when Michael slipped lubed-up fingers in his ass.

                He let out a cry that echoed into the expanse of the room, soon engulfed by the cement walls. Michael snickered and hissed into his ear, “Try to be a little louder next time, hm?” He bit into Gavin’s neck softly, licking at the soft skin before beginning nipping and sucking small hickies that would disappear in a matter of hours as he started stretching out his fingers in Gavin’s ass.

                “Ah… Ah, please, Michael…” Gavin begged softly as Michael’s fingers spread even further to relax Gavin’s muscles before unexpectedly pulling out. The loss of contact almost made Gavin whine like a little bitch before he could bite his lip and control himself. Michael noticed, his left, non-lubed hand pulling Gavin’s chin to the side, where he leaned to catch sight of his face. Gavin knew he looked pretty pathetic: eyes glazed with need, cheeks darkened with desire, hair mussed from their movements, lips pink from teasing…

                His boyfriend must have liked what he had seen because he led Gavin into another fiery kiss, though he kept his tongue to himself this time. When they pulled apart, Michael whispered, “Don’t hold back; the crew was nearly gone by the time I came down here to see you.”

                Gavin nodded as Michael let go of his chin, allowing him to return to his initial cheek-to-wall position. He wasn’t probably going to be able to contain himself anyways.

                When Michael thrust in the first time, Gavin hissed, hands against the wall to hold himself up. There was an unpleasantly familiar burn in his abdomen from having his muscles stretched wide enough to accommodate Michael’s length, but he knew it would pass with movement.

                Michael gave him a moment to adjust before asking, “Ready?” His hands grabbed at Gavin’s hips, ready to attack.

                Gavin nodded as Michael pulled out, only to slam back in. He quickly set a brutal tempo that had Gavin panting and sweaty in no time, the minor pain burnt out with more contact. Michael was going more for depth than for speed, but soon he was rolling his hips forward more quickly than Gavin could remember. Gavin began to whine from need, his erection standing abandoned.

                “Tell me what you want, British boy. Tell me what’ll make you feel good,” Michael purred into Gavin’s ear as he pounded into him, the movement slicking their touching skin with sweat from exertion.

                The British man could hardly speak, but managed, “Touch me, please!” after a few unsuccessful tries. Michael wasn’t the type to tease for prolonged periods of time, so he quickly wrapped the fingers of his still-slick right hand around Gavin’s cock, bouncing his wrist in time with his thrusts.

                At the new addition to the sensation, Gavin yelled, “Gah, fuck, Michael!” and lost his ability to form actual words. It didn’t matter, though; his noises of pleasure were more than enough to satiate Michael, who was whispering softly as he moaned into his ear.

                “Oh God, you’re so fucking sexy, I need you so bad, your ass is so tight, please, Gavin, please help me, oh fuck-“

                Gavin knew what he wanted. He began to push his hips back at the same time Michael would roll forwards to create more friction between the two, causing Michael to trail off into sounds similar to Gavin’s own pleasured pleas.

                Michael stopped thrusting for a moment, continuing to pump Gavin’s cock, and adjusted his aim. When he pounded back into Gavin, Gavin knew what he had been aiming for and cried out in pleasure. The one spot that drove him wild, he couldn’t take much more, just a few more thrusts, and-

                He came in ribbons, crying out, splattering against a combination of the wall in front of him, his own chest, and Michael’s pumping fist. Michael followed only seconds later with a whine of Gavin’s name, riding out his orgasm as he continued to pump Gavin dry.

                After a moment, he pulled out and pressed his back to the wall, sliding down to sit on the ground. Gavin followed suit, though was careful not to get any dirtier by touching the mess he had made on the wall. They sat in silence for a second, trying to gain their composure when Gavin asked, “So, what took you here?”

                Michael grinned sneakily at Gavin. “To sneak a peek.”  
                “Your jokes are mingin’.”

                “Love you too.”


End file.
